A magnetic image identification sensor is mainly used in the field of finance, for example, in a POS, an ATM, a currency detector, a money counting machine and so on. A magnetic strip of a credit card is made of a hard magnetic material, a magnetic field thereof can be measured directly, a surface image of a banknote is printed by ink containing soft magnetic particles, and the magnetic particles are magnetized, upon application of a bias magnetic field, to be detected by the magnetic image identification sensor, achieving identification of information of the credit card or the image of the banknote. The magnetic image identification sensor generally adopts an audio magnetic head technology or a magnetoresistive head technology. The audio magnetic head uses a coil to wind a ring-like structure with a gap, which uses the principle of electromagnetic induction to induce an induction current in the coil according to a magnetic flux change generated when the gap rapidly passes through the magnetic particles, and establish distribution signals of magnetic images according to changes to the induction current. Main problems existing in the technology are as follows: 1. the magnetic field sensitivity is low, and only with a method of increasing the number of turns can an effective signal be obtained; 2. the size is large, the size resolution is low, rapid movement is required, and there is no response to static magnetic field signals; and 3. the power consumption is high. The magnetoresistive head implements detection on a magnetic field by using a Hall, an AMR, a GMR or a Hall effect sensor chip, but for the chips, a magnetic sensor slice is generally packaged in a polymer material and then used for detecting a magnetic image. Moreover, during design, an input/output port of a magnetoresistive sensor on the magnetic sensor slice is generally in the front, and is bonded with leads. As a result, the following problems mainly exist: 1) in the presence of bonding with leads and 2) in the presence of a package material, the fly height of the lead or the package material exists between the surface of a magnetic sensor and a magnetic image detection plane, which increases the operating distance between the magnetic image and the magnetic sensor, such that an output signal of the sensor is reduced, and meanwhile, it is required that a permanent magnet assembly provides a larger bias magnetic field.